The Fall of Galbatorix
by elven friend
Summary: this is about the fall of galbatorix with a little twist at the end this is my first story I have written.


**The Fall of Galbatorix.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Disclaimer. I do not own anything from the inheritance series Christopher Paolini does.

It had finally come to this, thought Eragon. They had made their way from Finister to Belatona, made camp there, and waited while the elves took Carvahall, then Therinsford to Narda then Teirm to Dras-leona. Now the elves where attacking Urű'baen from the west. Meanwhile the Varden were attacking from the south. During the confusion of the battle, when it looked as if the Varden where winning after 3 days of laying siege, Eragon had taken Arya and his 12 Elvin spell weavers into the castle where they faced Murtagh and Thorn but then Murtagh told them that he had changed his true name but acted like it was still the same until they arrived. He wanted to help destroy the king that had taken him captive and tortured him all of this time. Then they all walked towards the door to face their final enemy. Galbatorix. Then the twelve Elven spell weavers, Arya, Eragon, Saphira, Thorn and Murtagh all went in. There sitting on the throne was the mad king Galbatorix with Shurkin sitting beside him. Shurkin stood and let out a mighty roar that shook the ground around them. Sapheria and Thorn let out a roar simultaneously that matched or even exceeded that of Shurkin. "So it has finally come down to this my young rider, you should just have given up and joined me. Now you have become the one who has doomed the race of Dragons." Infuriated Eragon screamed "YOU FOOL I HAVE NOT DOOMED THEM IT WAS YOU AND YOUR FOOLISH NEED TO KILL OFF THE DRAGONS AND RIDERS. "

"No they were corrupt. Those elders were too full of their powers to see the hurt of those around them." Said Galbatorix

"They may have been a little bit corrupted but they are nothing compared to what you have done. You have not even left your puny city to see the land around you. People are mad at you. Your earls kill the people. They make people slaves and force them to work until they die of starvation!"

"NOOOO NOT IN MY EMPIRE I WILL KILL YOU FOR YOUR INSOLENT BEHAVIOR AND LIEING TONGUE!!!!!!!!!!!! As he said that he drew his gruesome black sword called "void". Eragon drew his sword as did Arya and Murtagh. They charged while the spell weavers attacked Galbatorix's mind. Eragon arrived first and attacked from the front while Arya and Murtagh attacked from each side. Sapheria and Thorn flew into action against Shurkin. They fought for nearly 9 hours they where all hurt badly. Eragon had a dagger in his upper leg slowing him down. Arya was cut in several places and bleeding fairly bad. Murtagh had been stabbed through the side. Galbatorix had been hurt in several places taking a cut in the side from Eragon, a dagger in the stomach from Arya, and Murtagh had cut his arm several times but nothing stopped him. They had slowly lured him out of the throne room with out him noticing that they were taking him away from his power source, the chamber in which he held the dragons' heart of hearts. Mean while Sapheria and Thorn had almost killed Shurkin but they where hurt badly. Then all of a sudden Shurkin left an open spot on his wing Sapheria had taken the chance to latch on to it and tear it half way off. Shurkin started to fall to the ground. They dived after him. As soon as he hit they bit on to his neck and didn't let go. Thorn took his hind leg and slashed his stomach open. Shurkin made one last struggle throwing Thorn off him. Sapheria bit down harder and took all of the energy he had left in him. Galbatorix suddenly screamed his eyes rolling back in his head. The spell weavers screamed as they gained entrance into his mind. They told Eragon through their mental link to do something quick. They couldn't keep him down much longer. Eragon, Arya, and Murtagh uttered a spell and a big blue beam surrounded by 3 smaller twisting beams of green, red, and gold. "Wait, gold?" "Yes," Gladr said. "I have seen what needs done and have sent some of my energy." Just then the beam stopped right in front of him. He was using what was left of his energy to hold it back. Eragon groaned. Just then Sapheria and Thorn shot flames at him. It was to much for Galbatorix to take. He collapsed and was consumed by the energy and flames. They sighed. All that was left was a pile of black dust and a riders sword. They collapsed right there and slept. They awoke to Nasuada and her generals running in. They sat up and looked around and asked Nasuada how long they had been in here. She replied, "Three days. The war is over. We did it". Eragon said, "That means we fought for nearly two days straight." They looked over to see Thorn and Sapheria sitting there injured. Sapheria said, "Little one, do not wory. I took enough energy from Shurkin to heal us all." So Eragon walked over to Sapheria and used that energy to heal everyone's wounds. They walked over to Shurkin and looked at him. "What is this!?" Arya exclaimed. Just then she pulled a black heart of hearts from the side of Shurkin's mouth. Eragon said, "He must have disgorged his heart of hearts before he died." Then they heard a deep voice say, _"I am free! For so long I was trapped by that mad man now I am free!"_

____________________________________________________________________________

So yeah it was kind of long. Umm, this was fun but I am more of a reader than a writer. I am not that good of a writer but I will keep practicing. Hope you enjoyed.

p.s. REVIEW!!!!!!! Please.


End file.
